His Sword
by Axl-Rose-fan
Summary: Chapter 7 Up! set 14 years after jack got the pearl back. William and Elizabeth are married with a son. jack soon finds out that he got a little more than just a great night with anna-maria
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own a few characters. The rest belong to Disney. Even Axl Rose doesn't belong to me.

Summery: set 14 years after Jack reclaimed the Pearl.

Chapter 1- Introduction

It had been 14 years after Jack Sparrow--excuse me_, Captain _Jack Sparrow-- had reclaimed the Pearl. A lot had changed. Anna-Maria and Jack had a love affair that lasted six months and ended with her leaving the ship. William Turner and Elizabeth Swann had become Mr. And Mrs. Turner, Proud Parents of 14 year old William Axl Turner. He got his middle name from one of Elizabeth's favorite authors, Sir W.Axl Rose.

Jack was still as-well, um-Jack as ever. Sadly, he lost the crewman that he referred to as "Wee-Man" in a raid. Jack had a few "close calls", himself. Once, when he was raiding a port just outside of Port Royal; he was stabbed in the side and nearly died of fever and loss of blood. Another time when he fell over board during a storm and would have drowned if Gibbs hadn't known hot to revive him.

Jack comes to Port Royal whenever he can to see the Turners. For Axl's (that's what everyone calls him) 14th birthday, Elizabeth and Will let Jack take him on the Pearl for a month. To Jack's dismay, Axl was like a bloody demon. He would basically cause havoc wherever he went.

A/N::this was just an introduction to the actual story


	2. Sword

Disclaimer: I own a few characters, but dearly, departed Walt owns the rest.

Author's Note: this is my first PotC fnafic, so be kind. the story had been circling around in my head so long that i actually started talking and acting like a certain male pirate that we know and loved. reviews are welcome, flames even. so please, continue to read the story.

**Chapter 1**

****

Jack awoke to the sound of gunfire. The second he opened his eyes he was barraged by light and a pounding in his head. "Bloody hell, he said to himself, I ne'er should have had all that ru-wait what am I sayin'?". He quickly put on a shirt (forgeting to button it) and headed to the deck.

The smell of acrid smoke and gunpowder burned his nostrils, giving him even more of a headache.

"What the _bloody Hell's_ goin' on 'ere?" Jack shouted at Gibbs.

"Seems Like we're bein' attacked, Captain", Gibbs replyed, nonchalantly.

"I Know that, but why in the middle bloomin' day?" Jack asked, or rather, _bellowed._

_"_I don't"-GIbbs cut off as something-or someone-caught his eye.

"What are ye lookin' at?" Jack questioned, loudly.

"Look", Gibbs whispered as he pointed to a certain dark skinned woman about to make her way across to the Pearl by rope. Followed by another female, that didn't seem old enough to be her sister.

The very second she and her friend boarded Jack threw out his arms.

"Anna-Maria!" Jack said with open arms and a big grin on his face.

"We need to talk to ye in you're cabin, alone", Anna-Maria said, almost emotionlessly.

"'Right, but first ye need to call of yer dogs", Jack replyed.

"Aye", Anna-Maria turned to face her ship. "Cease fire! There. No can we go?"

Jack nodded and headed off below deck. Anna-Maria and the girl followed.

Once they were in Jack's cabin, he turned to them.

"I'm guessin' that this isn't a reuinion that intaled a bottle of rum and a few candles"

"Ye guessed right, Jack. but I'm not here on business. This is a family matter", Anna-Maria guestured to the girl.

"I'm a little lost, 'ere, pet", Jack said with a slight pout.

"This is the infamous Jack Sparrow, 'scuse, Captain", the girl said in the direction of the female pirate. "You were right mom, I do have his eyes".

"And his swagger", Anna-Maria said to the girl. "This is what i wanted to talk to ye about, Jack, do ye know what i tyin' to say?"

Jack nodded his head. "No."

"This girl, 'ere," Anna-Maria said. "This girl, is Yer daughter Jack. _Our_ daughter".

"Good to meet ye, Captain. Names' Sword."


	3. Caught Off Guard

Disclaimer: I own a few characters. But in my mind, I own them all.

****

Chapter 2-Caught Off Guard

Jack stood there looking at Sword. I can't believe it, he thought. Me, a _father_. To a _girl._This was too much. He began to have on of those dizzy spells that he had neglected to tell anyone about since his accident in the raid. He began to lose his balance. He fell and hit his head on the bed post. He could hear Anna Maria shouting at him in the distance and he slowly slipped into darkness.

"Sword, Go Get that fat man that we saw. His name is Gibbs!"

For moment, Sword just looked at her mother.

"GO", Anna Maria shouted.

On deck, Gibbs heard someone calling his name. He turned to find a girl running toward him.

"What is it, Child?"

"It's Jack. He fell and he hit his head and now he's bleedin'!"

"Damn. Ok, Go Down to the kitchen and get some bandages and a wet cloth. The Kitchen is below the deck and down the first hall".

Sword nodded and took off.

Gibbs rushed down to Jack's cabin and saw Anna-Maria leaning over him.

"What happened?"

"That girl. do ye know who she is? Did she remind ye of anyone?"

"Actually, she was the spittin' image o' Jack".

"That's 'cause she's Jack's daughter, and mine"

"Ye mean, ye and Jack....oh"

"When I told him he" Anna-Maria couldn't help but laugh. "Fainted."

"Well, the girls' gettin' some bandages"

"Good. It's great to see ye 'gain, Gibbs."

"It's good to have ye back"

"I'm not back."

Sword came rushing in with as many cloths as one girl could hold.

"Ok", she said. "I've got the bandages. Where should I put them?"

"Give them-" Gibbs was cut off by Anna-Maria.

"No. Sword, you bandage him. I want to see if you'll be able to do this when he needs you."

"I'm not su-"

"Just do it"

"Fine", Sword said, rather indignantly(Sp?)

Gibbs and Anna-Maria watched in silence as Sword proceeded to clean and bandage Jack. Suddenly, a hand flew up and grabbed hers. Sword gasped, held her breath for a moment, then sighed as she realized that it had only been Jack.

"What are ye doin',love?" Jack asked with his trademark grin.

"I was just bandaging your wound. I really hope you don't mind", Sword said with a bit of nervousness in her tone.

"And why would I mind?"

"I..I..I-"

"Don't worry about it, Sword"

With that Jack got up and stretched, his lean frame rippling as he did so.

"Thank ye, love."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Now, Now. we'll have none of that. My name is Jack. Or ye can call me Dad or father."

"Fine then. You're welcome, _Jack._"

"Jack", Anna-Maria cut in. "I need to speak with ye, privately".

Jack nodded and motioned for her to go back up to the deck so that they could speak.

****

A/N

I am so proud that people have enjoyed it so far. here is my responce it what the reviewers have said:

Sosweet22:::Thank you so much. don't worry. I'll definately keep this one going. My last too Buffy the Vampire Slayer stories were cut short becuase no one had given the the motivation to gwt them going. But this one will be finished with at least 15 chapters.

Kungfuchick:::The movie never really stated what the dwarf's name was so i said the first thing that came to mind. As for Anna Maria, she was pregnant when she left the Pearl.

Keep the reviews comin'.


	4. Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I own Sword and Axl (not the Axl that is the lead singer for Guns N' Roses. _tear_) so far. other then that, those dudes at disney own all.

**Chapter 3- Bad luck **

"Alrigh' Anna-Maria, ye have me out here, now what do ye need to say?", Jack said with an impatient tone.

"Jack, I need to leave Sword with you." Anna-Maria said.

"Well, no complaints, 'ere, love. But-em-_Why?_"

Ye'll find out soon enough, Captain, but I need to be headin' out now. M' crew is gettin' a little fisty, as you can see."

Jack turned to her ship and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they were waving Anna-Maria down.

Still, when he tells Gibbs that Sword is staying aboard, he'll say 'its bad luck to have a woman aboard'. Jack won't care. Even though he hid it when he was talking with Anna-Maria, Jack could have just broke down and cried where he stood. He had a daughter. With a little bit of himself, and a little bit of Anna-Maria, a little girl was made. _His_ little girl. Jack knew that she wouldn't call him Father of dad, or even da (Anna-Maria was half Irish). But all he wanted now was to catch up with her.

A noice brought him out of his trance.

"I've said good bye to Sword and now I have to be goin'", Anna-Maria said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sword came rushing up the stairs and onto the deck. She ran straight into her mother's arms.

"I love ye, mum, and I'll take good care of Jack for ye", she whispered into her mum's ear.

And with that, Anna-Maria was off.

**A/N**

This was a really short chapter, but i needed to update fast.

Viggorus-0506:::Sorry about that, was being evil and not letting my second chapter load till like ten o'clock. Argh. I'm glad you liked it. I really am.

Nosilla:::Well, i'm guessing that Jack was in his early 20's or late teens when he was left on that island. so he's in his early 40's now. just like Johnny Depp.

Jasper-the-talking-cow:::Thanx

I'll be putting the 4th chapter up as soon as this one is loaded


	5. Unfortunate Circumstances

Disclaimer: I own Sword and Axl, so far.

A/N: my muse is getting really mad at me for taking so long to write this chapter. i had writer's block, also, my muse doesn't want anything to happen to Jack. But am i the kind of person that lets angsty potential just lay dormant? I'll let you be the judge over the next few chapters.

**Chapter 4- Unfortunate Circumstances**

Jack and Sword just stood there, on the deck, waiting for someone to speak up. Sword did.

"Um, did mum say when she was coming back?"

"No. Are you _mad _at me?", Jack asked with a vulnerable tone.

"Why would I have any reason to be angry with ye? Ye couldn't have known that mum was pregnant when she left. And Jack, I wasn't able to do this earlier, on account of you fainting and all, (Jack opened his mouth to protest but decided that it wasn't wise) but, um...."

Sword threw her arms around her pirate father. Jack was truly overjoyed. He hugged her back and they both just stood there, embraced, for a long time before a voice brought them crashing back to reality.

"Sir, the ship,[Anna-Maria's] it's blown up!"

Jack knew what that meant, he didn't want to, but he knew.

"No! Mum!" Sword was running to the edge of the ship, intending to jump in and swim to the flaming wreckage in hopes of finding her mother. Jack grabbed her.

"Let me GO!, Let me _go_", Sword broke down in her father's arms. Jack just stood there, looking out at the wreckage, his hand on the girl's head, rubbing it slowly.

"Do ye want me to look for suvivers, Captain?" Gibbs called out.

Jack looked up, his eyes slightly glazed. He nodded.

"Aye, Captain".

Gibbs took a few men out to the wreckage.

"Jack", Sword said quitely. "Who would do this?"

""Did ye have any new crewman aboard?" Jack replyed, trying hard not to let her see that he, too, was on the brink of crying. He still loved Anna Maria, after all these years.

"Aye, Joseph. Why would he do that?"

Just then, Jack heard one of his men call out.

"Survivers, four", a glimmer of hope passed thru him, but left quickly when he saw what they were.

**A/N**

K, not a good way to end a chapter, but I needed to take a break. I know whats coming next. see if you can guess.

Review response:::::

TaurusSparrow0506: well, Anna Maria looked only half black, to me. so i decided to make her half irish. also, i think i may read some of your stories.

I'll be back soon with the next chapter


	6. This was called reunion, but i forgot to...

Disclaimer: what is the f"""ing purpose of this? Nobody but the Disney guys own PotC. I only own my people. This space is just a chance for me to say something witty. So, here it goes::: my muse is working in a little factory under my house, mass producing copies of my story. So in a way, I do own him.

Lol to Taurus Sparrow, nice review, please don't kill me, lol

also, i couldn't think of anything else to have the suvivers be. and i needed an excuse to get them to the Turner's home.

**Chapter 5-Reunion**

Jack watched as the crewman rowed up to the ship. Sword looked up from her father's chest, her eyes still soaked and red. What is that? she thought.

Gibbs carried a little bundle over to the Captain and his daughter. When he uncovered it, Jack couldn't help but smile.

Four little, wet, orange and white kittens looked up at him with their big pouty eyes. Sword even picked one up.

"Who work bring cats out to sea?", Jack said.

"I don't know, Captain, but we can't leave 'em".

"I know, Gibbs, tell the others that we're going to Port Royal. I need to tell Will and Elizabeth what happened", Jack directed his attention to Sword. "I have a nephew you're age. his name's Axl."

"Mum told me you had no family", Sword said, between sobs.

"Well, the Turner's are _like_ my family", Jack said, hardly able to look her in the eye. He had only just met her, and already he loved her. He just couldn't handle seeing her like this.

* * *

"Will, do you really think we should do this? I mean, We're already married, and it costs a lot of money", Elizabeth wanted to renew her vows to Will, she really did, but they didn't have a lot of money, at the moment. 

They had a son to support.

"Elizabeth, if you don't think we should right now, then we won't. I just want to make you happy", Will looked at his wife and smiled. He then moved in and kissed her eyes, softly. They then engaged in a long, passionate kiss.

"Oh for God sake, if you're going to do that, could you at least do it on your room, not the table?", Axl said from the entrance to the kitchen.

Jack had made him up to look like a pirate a long time ago. Axl, now, had beads and other jewelry in his long, red hair. How he had gotten read hair, Elizabeth and Will would never know.

"You weren't supposed to see that", Will said, his tone slightly aggitated.

"How am I not, I do live here, you know."

* * *

Jack hated this, the woman he loved was dead and his daughter was crying into his lap. 

They were on the way to the Turner's home. Jack didn't know how to tell them what had happened. The truth, I guess, he thought to himself.

**A/N:**

i wouldn't have put this up today if it weren't for taurus


	7. Turning Point

Disclaimer: i own a few people. the rest belong to some dead guy

My muse is mad at me for picking off Anna Maria. he's giving me a "i'm going to stab you in your sleep" look.

sorry i killed her. it just felt like it would help the story along. and i love angsty stories

**Chapter 5- A Turning Point Between Father and Daughter**

"Will, come to bed", Elizabeth coaxed. "He has a key. He can get in".

"Do you want me to read the message to you again? It says:

'Will,

something terrible has happened.

i have a wonderful surprise, though.

i have a gift for you and your family.

i will be in tonight.'

It could be serious,Elizabeth", Will said in almost a whine. Then, a voice caused him to flinch in alarm

"What could be serious?", Axl said from the doorway. "And did I hear something about a person coming tonight?

"You should be in bed, lad", Will said with a stern voice.

"I'm not a lad, dad, how many times to I have to say that?"

"Right, you're only 20 years my junior and my son."

"Well when you put it that-hold on-you didn't answer my question, what's serious and who is coming tonight?", Axl had a tone that made it seem as though it was urgent that he know right away.

"Read this." Will handed him the piece of paper. "it's from Jack".

* * *

Jack sat and watched Sword sleep, she was so beautiful. She looked like Anna-Maria. God, he wished he could tell her. He never should have let her leave, all those years ago. 

They would be in Port Royal in about 30 minutes. What time was it? Jack had lost track of time. He got up to check.

"No, mum you can't. Ye can't do this, ye can't leave me. Ye can't. Ye can't!", Sword was talking in her sleep. Jack hesitated in waking her, but when she started crying he decided to.

"Love, Sword, wake up, pet", Jack whispered into ear hear. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw him, she began to cry again. Sword curled up against him and he suddenly got an idea.

"Pet, someone wants talk with ye." he got up and walked over to the make-shift cage that had the kittens in it. He took one out and brought it over to the girl.

He began to talk to her thru the kitten. In doing so, he sounded a little like a 4 year old.

"Sword? I know ye want to cry right now, an' no ones stopping ye. I know ye feel sad an' angry an' betrayed, Jack felt the same way when he lost his parents. But he knew that they wouldn't want him to be upset. Your mum doesn't want ye to be sad, either. She wants ye to live, to grow up to be just like her. Ye must know that ye'll see her on the other side. An' as much as she loves ye, she doen't want that to be any time soon. She wants ye to live a very long, healthy life of piracy. Ye have Jack to care for ye, now, and he promises that he'll protect ye 'best can. D' ye know why? 'Cause he's Captain Jack Sparrow, but most importantly, he's your father, savvy?"

Sword smiled and began to wipe away her tears.

"Now, are ye goin' to listen to- um- Mr......Whiskers?"

"Yeah Jack. I just miss her so much. She's been there my whole life and not she's just...not. And I don't know how to live without her."

"I know. But I'm afraid we haven't got time for talkin'. We've made it to Port Royal.


	8. INTERVAL

Disclaimer: I own a few people. But I don't want to say "own" because i feel like they need to grow as people and as servants to my angsty fun.

This is another short chapter, i'm going to idaho for the day, so I'll get a longer one soon.

If you thought my last 3 chapters were bad, just wait. It gets worse......or better, depending on how you look at it.

Taurus: sorry i left it there, it was 5 o 'clock in the morning and i was beat.

Sosweet: don't worry, the chapters will be getting longer as the plot thickens.

back to the story:

**INTERVAL**

Will paced around the living room of the home that he and Jack built together. He should be here by now, he thought, what the bloody Hell is taking so long? He could hear Axl's sword clanging against Elizabeth's on the other side of the room. Everyone had decided to wait up for Jack. They had been practicing together every night for almost three years. They all had decided to wait up for Jack.

"Axl, remember, foot work is important", Elizabeth said to her son.

"I know mum-ouch!", Axl looked at his arm and say a little trickle blood flowing down from [the top of] his hand. He shrugged in off, but when his mother saw it she got a little upset.

"Oh Axl, I'm so sorry, I can't believe that I cut my own son, I,I,I-"

"Mum, it's OK, I did it. Not you. It doesn't hurt, anyway", Axl assured her.

"God, when is he going to bloody get her?!" Will said, he sounded angry, scared, and also a little bit like a boy waiting for his family to get up on Christmas. He was absolutely giddy.

* * *

"Now, what ye've to to remember is that this isn't Tortuga. Ye can't just go about unnoticed", Jack said to Sword as he led her thru the shadows.

They reached the house and Jack handed the cage of kittens to Sword.

"This is the place?" Sword asked.

"Yes, and this is the kindest family I've ever met".

The Walked in, and Jack heard a scream.


End file.
